


Put Your Head On My Shoulder

by blackbirdphoenix



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F, a soft jemily fic, oh well here ya go, so i didn't have a beta right now, this is for valentine's day, this was just made in like half an hour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29422881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackbirdphoenix/pseuds/blackbirdphoenix
Summary: JJ and Emily have dinner at Emily's apartment and slow dance to "Put Your Head on My Shoulder".
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Put Your Head On My Shoulder

**Author's Note:**

> (Will and JJ are divorced and this takes place four months after Emily comes back from London in season 12. I just made this kinda quick, so I hope you all like it.)

Emily was in her kitchen, washing dishes in the sink. JJ came to her apartment and had dinner with her. It was small, but Emily slaved over it all day with Rossi’s help. JJ and Emily had been planning this dinner for the past few weeks, and luckily, their latest case had finished the night before.

The blonde agent was in the living room, looking through shelves of some of Emily’s favorite books and found old vinyl records at the very bottom. JJ bent down to the bottom level and ran her fingers through the edges of the album covers. She took a few out to examine what Emily had, brushing off the dust that they collected and smiled when she picked one out.

JJ took that one album out of the shelf and scanned her eyes across the room to look for a record player. Her eyes found the item in question, and she took the vinyl out of the album jacket to set it on the player. She adjusted the needle on the record and turned it on, watching the vinyl record spin. A somewhat crunchy yet clear music was heard through the apartment.

The blonde profiler smiled to herself, letting Paul Anka’s voice play in her ears. She adjusted the volume a bit, and walked over to the kitchen where Emily was still doing the dishes. She snuck up behind her and snaked her arms around the older woman’s waist. JJ rested her head on her shoulder as Emily turned her own head slightly to look at the younger agent.

“Hey, you,” Emily smiled softly.

“Hey,” JJ returned a small smile back. “How about you take a break from washing these, hmm?”

“JJ-”

“Dance with me, please?” the blonde playfully pouted with her clear blue eyes staring into Emily’s brown ones. She turned the unit chief around and interlocked her hands behind her neck.

Emily finally gave in, grabbing a towel from beside her to dry her hands before throwing it aside on the counter. She placed her hands on JJ’s waist and they moved themselves away from the sink to find more space to dance in the kitchen.

The last few notes of the first track played out, then “Put Your Head on My Shoulder” started playing. The two women listened to the piano and ‘oohs’ in the beginning of the song before hearing Paul’s voice. Emily pulled JJ close and quietly sang the first few lines into her ear, “Put your head on my shoulder, hold me in your arms, baby. Squeeze me oh-so-tight, maybe…”

JJ did as Emily (and Paul) sang and put her head on her shoulder. She closed her eyes and listened to the older woman singing softly to her. 

“I love that beautiful voice of yours,“ JJ opened her eyes and looked at the woman with adoration. It's true. She did love listening to Emily’s smooth and sweet voice. It always calmed her down and made her feel safe.

“You sure I’m not boring you or anything?” Emily joked and raised an eyebrow.

The blonde agent shook her head, “I will never get tired of hearing your voice.”

The unit chief nervously chewed on her bottom lip, “So, you won’t get tired of hearing me say ‘I love you’ then?”

JJ lifted her head and widened her eyes. “Wait, what? Say that again.”

Well, there was no holding back now. Emily and JJ had only been going out for about four months and they agreed to take things slow, especially after Emily came back from London and Will and JJ’s divorce. It was time for one of them to say ‘I love you’ at some point.

Emily took a deep breath before speaking again, “I love you, JJ.”

The corners of the younger woman’s lips slowly curled into a small content smile. “I love you, too, Emily.”

Emily smiled in return and leaned in to kiss JJ’s lips. The kiss held so much love and passion that had been there since they first met each other years ago. Even though there were some difficulties they faced before entering the relationship, they had always made their way back into each other’s hearts. 

After a few more seconds, they pulled away and continued to hold each other. JJ’s head rested on Emily’s shoulder again as they swayed to the sound of Paul Anka’s voice.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! This is the first time I've ever written and posted a fic. You can find me on tumblr as unitchiefs-blackbirdphoenix


End file.
